Shawneo and Juliet
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: Some will be songfics, some will not, Juliet and Shawn's life together before Elliana came along! Chapter one is to t. Swift's song Enchanted! Enjoy


**A/N: Hey you guys. Thought I'd post something to hold you over until I write the new. It's basically an A/U prelude to Starfish and Pineapple because Jules and Shawn were already married in that one. This story will be around 3 chapters maybe more. It chronicles their relationship until the start of Starfish and Pineapple. And... it's kinda a SONGFIC! Ok, start reading... NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Date ****(no lyrics for this one sorry guys)**

Shawn stood outside the diner where Juliet and him had first met. It wasn't at all classy, but more homey, yet he still wore a tuxedo, complete with a pineapple tie.

***Where are you?*** He texted.

***Sorry got held up at work be there soon :)***, was her response, a few minutes later.

He waited for her, a few more minutes, then went inside to get a table. Over forty-five minutes later, he still sat alone, and had gone through two and a half pineapple smoothies. He waited and waited, and waited some more.

Finally, Juliet appeared, in a simple yellow dress, her outfit, not as formal as his, but he still loved it on her. He probably would love everything on Jules, though, except for granny panties.

He stood up to greet her, with a simple, friendly hug. "I thought you'd never show up." he said, with a laugh. He couldn't stay mad at Jules. Heck, ever _be_ mad at Jules. He loved her too much for that.

"Sorry...about that. I had to finish some paperwork. And then, I had to get ready. And then, my car broke down."

"Oh excuses, excuses." He joked.

"Nuh, uh." Juliet retorted. She stamped her foot on the ground, after this.

"Kidding. Kidding." He held up his hands, as a shield. This date was not going as he planned. He just _had_ to fix everything, or his relationship with Jules, that was just taking off, or so he thought, would be ruined. And he couldn't live without her. He had to face his fears, and do something big. He took a long, deep breath, and leaned over, across the table, and he did it. He... kissed Juliet. Not just a little big either. A passionate, meaningful kiss.

Juliet gasped. She had to process what had just happened two seconds ago. Shawn had just kissed her. More importantly, she didn't stop him. This could mean mean one of two things: either she loved him or... she couldn't place the second reason. She loved him. She loved him. SHE LOVED HIM! She impulsively grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled it to meet her lips.

When they finally stopped kissing, she said, once again out of impulse, "I love you."

"I don't know. Do you really? Or is it just the heat of the moment?" Shawn couldn't believe he was trying to get her to deny it. He wasn't supposed to say that. He was supposed to accept that she loved him... But it just didn't feel _right. _He was supposed to tell _her _that. Not the other way around.

"Yes. I do. It shouldn't have taken this long for me to realize it. That kiss brought it to the surface, from where it was, deep down." Juliet replied, and she truly, _truly _meant it.

_Now _it felt right. He grabbed her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back. _Perfect_. Just perfect. Love was too easy. Shawn barely had to do a thing at all.

"Get on my bike. I'll take you home." he said, over two hours later. Dinner had gone smoothly after all the kissing was over. They talked and talked about where their relationship could go, their families, and just life, in general. It was probably the longest and most meaningful conversation they had ever had with each other.

"I'm scared." She said, widening her eyes and tightening her shoulders.

"Don't be. It'll be fun." He said reassuringly.

"Okay, fine." She said quickly.

Juliet squeezed his hand nervously as she got on the motorcycle. Shawn got on, seconds later, and Juliet sqeezed tightly around his waist that instant. Once they were on the road, Shawn sped up over the speed limit and hit as many potholes as he could, just to scare Jules. Shawn smirked as the motocycle stopped, in front of Jules' house. Juliet was hyperventilating and wouldn't let go of Shawn's hand.

"Jules, we're here." He said, holding out his hand to help her off.

"Finally!" She jumped down into Shawn's arms. He spun her around bridal style.

They walked hand in hand up the walk to Juliet's porch, where they kissed, made-out rather, Juliet was almost _sitting in his arms,_ pressed against the wall of her house. They were both over the moon, that this finally happened. They were in love, even if they didn't both know it yet.

"Goodnight." Shawn said finally.

"Night. See you soon." Juliet grinned flirtaciously.

Shawn walked to his car in silence, and drove off on his motorcycle, off to dream about Jules.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_-Enchanted by Taylor Swift_

* * *

**A/N: Soo I lied. It really did have lyrics, only at the end. Lemme tell you guise, that was my favorite song for like six months when I first got that CD of hers, like it was insane. Anywhooo, this is only the first chapter. I'm going to tell you guys how they got married n all that jazz... Stay delicious (i don't even know anymore)  
KTHXBYE.**


End file.
